Life On Pandora
by AgentMelindaMaysclone
Summary: Set after Turn Turn Turn. Removed off the Bus, May must take a different assignment on Pandora for a SHIELD base on Pandora, a neighbouring realm to earth. When her new team and plane crashes, what is she to do in the wilderness of Pandora and how is she to survive. Plz R R, might add Avatar characters into it, not sure. (Agent Hand lives, Garrett is Dead, No Hydra Ward)
1. Chapter 1

"It's all gone?" Skye stated, snapping her badge shut, looking about the broken glass of the windows.

"In pieces. At least." Simmons added. May sighed. Her hand brushing against the bandages, her arm ached as she moved it. She would need it to be stitched up properly before she could relax.

She glanced up as she heard Coulson descend from his office, he walked past her and looked to Skye.

"Skye, try to restore any firm where in the plane's systems. FitzSimmons, get a crew together, help patch the holes."

"You still want me on board?" May asked. He turned to her his face going cold, his eyes sharp.

"No. You'll stay here once the repairs are done." He answered, walking away.

Shock ran through her followed by hurt that went straight to her chest. Skye paused before carrying on past her. FitzSimmons glanced to each other before shuffling off, leaving her alone.

He didn't want her. He didn't consider her a friend probably an ally but barely even that. Couldn't he see she was looking after him? She had his back when he didn't know it yet he hated her for it. If she was off the Bus then she had no way of gaining his trust? Like he didn't want her in his life anymore.

She sucked in a breath and headed to the cockpit.

He didn't even want her help.

Opening the door she headed straight to her storage area, opening it up and pulled out the medium box and scrapbook. The box was filled with trinkets of hers, her wedding ring, engagement, ring, her mother's broach, Coulson's old Shirt and a few other small things she liked.

May sighed at the collection of her things and headed to her bunk.

She was going to miss the Bus. Everyone in it. They probably hated her anyway for what she did, if not then they would be cold towards her. She could handle that fine but Coulson… Maybe it would take some time for his mind to settle down. She hoped.

She found her duffle bag and filled it with all her clothes, packing in any personal belongings. The box wouldn't fit so she'd have to put the stuff in her bag. She opened it up and folded up Coulson's large shirt smaller and squeezed it in, beginning to wrap up her rings, and broach when she heard feet.

May glanced to see it was Simmons.

"May." She greeted at the door way, the door itself was demolished and lay on the floor in bits. She held a warm smile.

"Simmons." May said back getting back to her work.

"I'm sorry for… being mean. I just wanted to tell you that I understand why you did it. It was to protect Coulson, even though he can't see it now." Simmons said, fiddling with her sleeve. "Do you have any plans?"

"Well, I'm no longer welcome on my plane, my whole life that was dedicated to SHIELD has shattered me, my friend no longer wants me around… no, not really." She snapped. Immediately she regretted snapping at the woman. "Sorry that was rude. I'll probably see what needs to be done, if not then I'll find my family." Her mother would probably encourage her to get into the CIA this time.

"Maybe we can keep in contact. At least."

"Do you want to?" Her question had surprised her.

"For Coulson. I can give you updates on his well-being." May paused as she zipped her bag shut.

"You would do that? Look at where I am for doing that."

"You were doing it to protect him. As a SHIELD Agent we protect each other. He may not see it but I do. I want to do it if you can't" Simmons said defiantly. May stared at the scientist for a moment before pulling out her spare Sat phone.

"Fine. Once a week on Sunday, a phone call when you're alone in your bunk, speak quietly. Any other day just send a text." She said, handing it to Simmons. She put it straight into her pocket.

"Okay, Thank you. What should I tell Fitz if he asks about it?"

"Try to keep it a secret, If you can. If not then juts tell him it's only to keep in contact with me, see how I was and what I'm doing." May said, pulling the bag into her shoulder and headed out. There were a group of men, sweeping up the glass some filling in the windows with new glass, others filling the bullet holes.

Simmons followed behind her till the ramp. May gave her a last look before heading off the airfield. But as she turned towards the buildings, she spotted Coulson staring down at her. She didn't look back at him but looked down as she walked. She partially hoped he'd come running down, wanting her to stay but that wouldn't be likely. A dead hope.

Appearing out of nowhere, three agents approached her.

"Agent May, Agent Hand would like to see you." The woman of the group said. May looked at them for a moment. Maybe it was a new assignment. Ten seconds off the bus and she was already assigned somewhere else.

She followed after them. Great. Not. She dropped of her Bag to the side when she entered the office. Agent Hand was talking to what appeared to be a scientist. She waited for her to finish. When they were done, Agent Hand turned to her.

"Agent May." She started.

"Am I to be given a new assignment?" May asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes but this is very different your past ones." Agent Hand answered coolly, "now before any interruptions, Agent Coulson sent in the request for your removal from the Plane. So, we have decided to send you on an assignment to a closed off SHIELD Base. We've had difficulty communicating with it and we fear Hydra may have infiltrated that base. Any communications have proven scares but we currently have agents running background checks on all the known agents sent out there. We've decided to send you and three other members to join you. A plane has been designated and is compatible for flights but you'll need to undergo two weeks of training before you actually make the transfer."

"Training? Where is it?" May questioned, folding her arms.

"The SHELD Base in located in a twin parallel realm, SHIELD was able to create entrance which was more of an accident but the planet is called Pandora. There are residence called Na'vi of that world which are considered dangerous and got off with a bad start with SHIELD, which is why we've assigned you an Avatar to help calm things between the Na'vi and us SHIELD."

"You're telling me, that I have no choice but to be shipped off to an alien planet to see if Hydra is there and to calm things down for the Aliens and human?"

"Yes." Agent Hand said curtly. "Dr Keepers will take you to your training area after you meet with your Avatar Doctor. A room has been assigned for you. This assignment is level seven, no one below must know" Before she could argue about any of it, Agent Hand strode away. May knew that was the reason she walked away. She glowered at the red stripped woman before letting herself being led away.


	2. Chapter 2

May was lead down a series of doors, some had gun shots in, but as they passed a highly secured door to what looked like a large scientific section, they headed down wards, stopping to a lift.

It was a silent ride.

Till they opened.

"Where are we?" She asked as they exited the Lift. There were a few people running about, some holding pictures and diagrams of strange plants and stuch.

"This will be your home for the next two weeks. The Bottom layers like this were strictly for the Avatar drivers and their scientists and doctors. Your training will begin tomorrow morning, 8 oclock" Said the man who collected her. Then when they stopped at a reception desk, the men walked off, leaving her with the woman.

"This is your key card. Everyone has it in these levels." The woman said, handing her a metal bracelet,

"Is it a tracker too?" May said, clearly annoyed. They wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't go where she wasn't supposed to.

"We have to keep track of everyone down here." The woman said, unconcerned, though lifted her sleeve to expose her metal bracelet. "Your ID Card must also be visible." She then handed her a card.

May took the card. Her own face was staring back at her. Next was;

_Melinda May_

_Level Seven _

_Avatar Driver_

_Field Officer_

"You could have used a more flattering photo." May commented, clipping the ID badge onto her chest.

"It was already on the system. Now, we'll meet your Doctors before you meet your Avatar. He'll explain the plan is for the next two weeks are. After that, you'll meet your three team mates." The Woman promptly led her away again.

"Why Three? If Hydra-"

The woman interrupted, "So we don't draw up suspicion if Hydra really has taken over the base. Not to mention how silly we would look if we charged there with an army to find it was all SHIELD."

May frowned, she didn't like that excuse.

"Your room is behind door 234 B12. It's a small space but has everything you'll need. There are books already in your room. I'm Agent Jane Yana, I direct any new recruits. There are five more in the same boat as you but with different assignments." The woman said.

May glowered at the agent.

They weren't telling her enough to be comfortable. She felt caged now with the bracelet on her wrist. She had the brief feeling of what Skye felt with a bracelet like this on.

Ten minutes later May found herself outside a door which had the numbers of her designated room. She reached for the handle. There was a click, the scanner on the right of the door blinked on.

"Melinda May, confirmed." Said a monotone voice of a woman. She opened the door to a plain room with a surprisingly large double bed. Two doors off, one to her bathroom and the other looked to go to a small room with a computer and accessories, a large book case filled with books, a desk, Bin and bits and pieces.

"Just dump your bag down and we'll be on our way." Agent Yana said after a moment. May glared and threw the bag onto her bed and shut the door.

"How many people have access to my room?" May asked.

"You, your doctor and me." Yana answered. "Security is tight, so when Hydra woke up in SHIELD. We sealed this off from the rest of the Hub. Most of the Hub members don't know this part exits. Thankfully there was only a maximum of seven sleeper Hydra Agents in this program. So we dealt with them by locking them up in the prison areas. Meals three times a day, their searched and striped and any belongings. Hydra badges are tattooed to their foreheads."

May did sort of like the sound of that but the idea of tattooing a badge onto their heads did sound…surprisingly reasonable. If they escaped then anyone would know they were Hydra.

She memorised the pathway fairly quickly till they passed a few security doors then into a lab. A large window seemed to be covered as well as the doors. There she saw four people.

The first was a man in his early thirties, tall and had raven hair and he wore a set of glasses. The next two girls were twins, obviously, clear pale skin, red hair and green eyes. One had a pixy cut while the other had it down in a French plat. Then there was an older man, grey hair, glasses, quite short.

"Agent May. These are you team members and Dr Keepers." Agent Yana said. "Everyone This is Agent Melinda May. She's a new Avatar Driver and will be spending the next to two weeks of training before you're shipped off to Pandora."

"Thank you, Agent Yana." The older man said. May presumed him to be Dr Keepers. Yana nodded before leaving her with these people. May kept her mask on, staring at the older man with a stoney expression.

"The twins are Jean and Julie. Jean is the Avatar Driver and Julie is an expert in Pandora's wildlife and language. She'll teach Na'vi in training and when you get there." Dr Keepers said.

Pointing them out. Jean was the short haired one and Julie was the long haired one. They must have had to keep their hair different to keep the confusion away.

"Eric is the engineer and weapons expert."

"I'm also an Avatar driver. The weapons I'll have to build for Avatars have to be the right size." The raven man said.

"You'll spend a lot of time together."

May sighed, pursing her lips. She didn't like this. It felt like she had been thrown to the sharks but was now drowning in the sea, unappetising

"She's not very cheerful." Dr Keeper said, looking at her face. "Well lets meet your Avatar. By your expression I can tell you're very excited."

She sensed sarcasm but wasn't affected but it. Of course she had a small sense of wonder and curiosity to what an Avatar was and what it would look like.

"Ten minutes ago, I was removed from my plane and suddenly thrown into this area. I have no idea what an avatar is." May snapped.

"We are aware of that Agent May." Dr Keeper said. "Eric if you will, I need to talk to the biochemists." Dr Keepers said, brushing past her and into the covered room.

"An Avatar is a new body, grown over the past six years, your DNA has been mixed with the Na'vi DNA. Genetically altered so no mind is created in it head. Drivers are human that have their minds projected into the Avatar Body. When we're plugged in the bodies will respond like our bodies do now. The Link room is where you'll be spending your physical human body lying in a link chamber. Your mind will be sent to the Avatar where the training will be. You'll need to have time to adjust to it and build up muscle memory and prefect your avatar reflexes."

May nodded, taking it in. She understood that. More than what Fitz-Simmons would talk about. The Avatar bodies would be new, like a baby, or like a new game in a computer game. Set back to square one.

"But human forms will be left vulnerable in the link room?" She questioned but she knew it would be true.

"Yes. Unfortunately. But the Avatars do give a second chance. If the Avatar is killed, your human form will survive but if the human form is killed the Avatar will die from lack of use. Only one person is designed for the Avatar."

"Actually." Jean said, "Me and Julie can use my avatar since our internal systems are identical. The nervous systems and stuff have to match up with our human ones."

May didn't feel surprised though she didn't like twins. She found two people looking the same creepy. She had nothing against it of course, it was natural. But she hated it when they acted like each other or pretend to be each other. Her past self would love to be a twin, pulling pranks and loving the confusion that came with it. That was when she had been a child inside. Bahrain had made her grow up.

Then the blind rose on the large window. May's eyes widened as she saw the large tanks, but what was in it….


	3. Chapter 3

Life on Pandora 3

May gaped at the tanks.

Inside the closest one looked to be a blue body. Slim and elegant. Long black hair in a plat, cyan skin with soft striped patterns running across, a long tail was present alongside the long limbs. The creature looked to be about 9 maybe ten feel tall.

But thi one… looked like her. It had her face in its alien one. Anyone would tell it was May by a glance though it's nose was flat, almost cat like at the bottom, soft blue lips, a little darker than it's skin, it's eyes were closed but had longer eyelashes, large ears near the top of it's head. It's hands and feet only had four fingers which looked a bit weird.

"Let's take a closer look, shall we?" She faintly heard Dr Keeper's say. She nodded and headed straight to the door, which opened and she went straight to the body. Dr Keeper's following behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is your Avatar, May. You'll be using this for your training during the day."

May vaguely listened, watching the avatar occasionally jerk slightly, like a baby in a womb. Its hand's clenching.

"Four fingers?" She stated.

"The first lot of avatars we created had five but we altered the genetic makeup of the avatars closer to the natives." He answered. She looked around at the other avatars in the other tanks, recognising the faces.

"Why has my former team got avatars?" She asked, wandering over to the one that looked like Coulson. She almost wanted it to be in a suit.

"We were going to have the whole team explore Pandora. But that was before Hydra and your…removal."

"What will happen to them?" She knew they couldn't just get rid of them.

"Once they reached their full growth, they'll be put into cryo-tanks till they become needed."

May had an idea of what a cryo-tank was and didn't question it.

"Yours will be de-tanked and should be ready for you. 8 o'clock. Follow me to the link room."

She tore her way form the avatars, sparing a glance to the alien faces of her team in the tanks. Skye's didn't look to be past 18 though she knew it was because she hadn't been in the team long enough.

"You said it takes years to grow an avatar, yet Skye's avatar doesn't look past 18."

"Her DNA was different. We don't know how or why but the avatar grew very quickly, scared half the avatar supervisors to death when it was in the toddler stage when it should have looked like a not quite formed human foetus." Dr Keeper's chuckled. "It should reach maturity by the end of next month. After that we'll cryo-tank it with the others."

They headed down out the room into a second room nearby to what looked like metallic coffin shaped beds that seemed to be halfway into a wall. It looked very similar to a MRI scan.

"These are the links. Your body will be here and your mind in the avatar. The link beds have got a jelly like surface, for comfort and also it helps transition process. The machines around it helps amplify the waves. And some kept track of your human physical health. Heart rate, the brain functions, that sort of thing. Every morning here unless you're told otherwise."

May nodded.

He waved her over to an open empty one and opened it up.

"This one is yours. Link 7, remember that." He said, brushing away to talk to one of the link monitors. May poked the green surface, her fingers sank easily. Though it might do for comfort, she'd defiantly be stiff.

"How long can a person stay in a link?" May asked, her finger touching a frame just under the lid.

"It depends that the driver is doing. Longest I've been in my Avatar is 12 hours. Mostly because I'm busy doing stuff." Eric answered, shrugging.

There was a throat clearing before a woman in a lab coat joined them.

"Agent May, I'm Doctor Bavaria, I'm your avatar doctor while you're here. Dr Keepers is the head of the program on earth." The woman said, brushing away her dark hair. "The book in your room are for you to study the life and culture on Pandora, You're to study that when you're not in your Avatar."

May nodded, mind to her book shelf.

"Is that everything?" May asked. Shutting her link.

"Yes. You'll be escorted to your room, It'll take a bit of memorising the way. Were you told to be here 8 oclock?"

May nodded, sparing a glance to her avatar before turning away.

"Also, one more thing, is there a preference of clothes you'll like custom-made for the avatar?"

"A few of copies of my current attire, my cat suit but not heels but trench boots or Doc Martins." She said looking down to her clothes.

"If you send them to Yana, she'll send them to Gregory, He'll get the specs for them and send them back. One set should be ready after your Avatar is ready for proper use." Dr Bavaria smiled and left. May stood where she was for a moment and began to head out. An agent met her at the door and led her away. She didn't like being escorted, it made her feel like she was… inferior? Anyway she just didn't like it.

"You'll not be disturbed for the rest for the day. If you need anything there's a phone in your room, 666 is the emergency number, Dr keeper's, Dr Bavaria and Agent Yana's numbers are also there alongside your new teams. There's and address book." The agent explained. Soon they were back out to her room.

"What about food?"

"There's a kitchen around the side, Food is stocked there but if you need them to be replaced then tell Agent Yana."

May nodded and shut the door after her.

Two weeks. Great. It was all science she didn't want anything to do with.

She pulled out a few of her casual clothes and dressed into them. Putting her clothes into a pile and into a bag. Writing her two shoe types and put it on the pile. Her cat suit was soon added into the folded column and she called ahead to have them send to this Gregory. When Yana came for them she handed then straight to her and closed the door.

With that out the way May sat down properly. For a moment she felt helpless. She had nothing to do and had been shoved straight into a mess she didn't know about. It was obvious to why it had been kept a secret and why she didn't know about it till taken down there but she didn't have to like it at all.

She signed, lying down and kept her feet over the edge. At lease she would experience a form of difference. Being tall and Blue would be an eye opener. She rolled her head to the side and looked to the book shelf. None of the books liked like normal reading books except one. She rolled over and off the bed and clambered over to it. She saw the title was 'If I Stay' but when she opened it she saw to little surprise that it was written in an odd language. Na'vi no doubt. She shoved it back onto the shelf and picked up a picture book of '_Survival guide, Wilderness Of Pandora',_

Curiously she opened it up and sat down. Survival guide was the first in her book. It had pictures and was set up like a journal but had lots of small bits of advice and text.

May continued to read, as promised wasn't disturbed. When she flicked through the book, she made sure to go over it again and again, trying to memorise the tactics.

'_To earn good graces with the Natives, bless the animal you have caught as you kill it, they will see it as good respect to their culture and would be willing to approach you more willingly then bluntly just killing it.'_

She frowned through that. She wasn't the religious type but the natives of Pandora all seemed to do the same things. She wasn't sure she wanted to be approached by giant blue people, but then again, she would be blue and giant. She jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket, She answered it quickly with her bracelet free arm. She knew they would be monitoring her phone by it.

"May," Simmon's voice called though.

"Yes, Simmons."

"I just wanted to tell you that the Bus is repaired and we're leaving." She looked to the clock on the stand, surprised to see it was becoming early evening. "Are you alright, have you foind a place to go?"

"Yes, I'm on a new assignment, level seven so I can't at all tell you anything." May answered.

"That's okay. Also I wanted to drop in that Fitz knows about the phone but I told him I'm keeping private contacts with you so you know how the team is doing, he's not bothered by it and promised not to mention it again since it's not bothering the team in any shape and form."

May nodded, sighing. That was probably for the best. They wouldn't keep secrets well from each other and would draw up attention from everyone.

"I'm not mad with you for telling him that detail. I just want to make sure it doesn't compromise your relationship in a way that is noticeable to the team."

She heard her sigh in relief. She had been worried.

"How's Coulson?"

"Physically, fine. Techy on any subject concerning you, You're bunk's been cleaned out so Trip will be using it, Ward's bunk would have been his first option but Coulson had assigned him to yours."

"Right, Thank you Simmons but I need to tell you now that I'm monitored, so don't be surprised. It's really top tight security."

"Oh?" Her voice got a little higher.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with anything to do with the phone. Keep Coulson Safe and the others."

"Of course, May. I'll keep you posted. Should I tell you when he's…less angry with you."

May thought for a moment then agreed, hanging up. She tried not to feel hurt by his behaviour but she couldn't help it. It would take time. He would see past his anger, she hoped, maybe then he would let her back on the team. She sighed, her hand on her collection of books. She had a lot of work to do in the mean time.


End file.
